rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jerde System
The Jerde System is the star system where the planet Jerde is located on, somewhere in the southern quadrant of the Galaxy. List of planets Jazgathral orange-red Jazgathral is a volcanic planet suffocating under a toxic atmosphere. Jerde Jerde is a terrestrial planet that appears green and blue from its vegetation and oceans of water. Its native sentient species are humans and Greyfolk. It is the main setting of many Rabydosverse stories. Makhagûrna grey (natives: Makhagûrnashi) Makhagûrna is a grey, rocky planet located to the opposite of Jerde's orbital position. It has a series of rings that left its equator cold and its people backwards until they utilised technology left behind by the Celestials and other aliens. The Makhagûrnashi are a grey humanoid race that are renowned for their utilisation of crude machinery and their reverence for arches and doorways (as they resemble the rings of their planet when seen from the surface). Ontemâz (Luril) green (natives: Lurillim) Ontemaz is a terrestrial planet whose cooler atmosphere promotes the growth of lush forests that thrive across its continents. Formerly the domain of the primitive, orange-furred Lurillim, it is now the realm of the multicoloured Ontemâzei race; hated, feared, enslaved, and cursed by many on Jerde as "cannibalistic barbarians" for their ancestors' war against humanity millennia ago. Harumin volcanic Harumin is a volcanic planet where colonists distill its gases and rocks to be synthesised into construction materials. Ventaira gold and minerals Irdastir Formerly an ice world mined for its diamonds, it is now a lush terrestrial planet due to an artificial sun orbiting it. It is home to a population of Ontemazei who have become so influenced by the finer aspects of Vozonid culture, that they have become a kingdom of scholars. Sennorin A terrestrial planet renowned for its toughened blue gems. Its and Irdastir were dedicated to the god Indra for their minerals. After it is an asteroid belt. Sungavir A gas giant dotted with ruined gas-mining stations at its breathable atmosphere, abandoned during times of war, catastrophe, or severe raids. Seobennodir Another gas giant, but its atmosphere is more toxic enough to generate lightning storms. It has rings, and its magnetism and auroras created waves that are usually rendered as eerie howling sounds. Olodrinnir A blue gas giant with a watery interior around its stone core. Gavannârir A grey gas giant, and the second largest of the Four Asura-Stars. Estagir A volcanic planet that consists of a purple rock. Infested with bands and fleets of space pirates, many of which wage war against each other. Jazandomir A green-rocked planet formerly used as a space capital of the emperors of Tukshara. Ruins of lavish jade palaces dot its surface. Ôronir Named as such for being the deadliest battlefield during a Tuksharan succession crisis during the Fourteenth Age. Suronir A blackened terrestrial planet orbiting the Sun from the distant, cold edge of its system. Dedicated to the god Yamaraja for the skull-like caverns across its surface, it is instead also used as a homeworld for the Jartigi pirates that harass travellers to and from the star system. Chernomir A terrestrial planet of black rock that sits at the furthest edge of the star system. Used as a fortress of the Jerde Alliance (a space navy formed by several powerful countries on Jerde that became the self-appointed guardians of the solar system) where they screen and filter anyone who travels to and from the star system. Minor planets Postan The farthest major celestial body within the bounds of Jerde's solar system. It is used by various civilisations as an outpost to avoid alien invasions. In other languages Tuksharan * Jazgathral - Pälkeścir (burning star, pælkeˈɕːir) - Pelkesir * Jerde - Kaume (Earth, ˈkau̯mɛ) - Kome * Makhagûrna - Kweltapākja (grey mirror, kweltəˈpaːkja) - Keltopia * Ontemâz/Luril - Mōtaścir (green star, ˈmoːtʌɕir) - Mottasar * Harumin - Tsänkeścir (scorching star) - Chenkesir/Senkesir * Ventaira - Jasaścir (golden star) - Jashir/Jaskir * Irdastir - Wasirtsäm (diamond lord) - Vasirzan * Sennorin - Indranīl (sapphire, Indra's blue) - Indaril ** Tsenjorīn (body of misery) * Sungavir - Wrośctarkar Ṣe (first great cloud) - Vostarse ** Šunkāwir (star of the Neglectful Year) * Seobennodir - Wrośctarkar Wo (second great cloud) - Vostarva ** Sjobenodir (first of the Extinguished House) * Olodrinnir - Krośctarkar (cold cloud) - Krostakar ** Wrośctarkar Trai (third great cloud) – Vostarrai ** Laladrindir (first of the Departed Sense) – Oladrinir * Gavannârir - Kweleścir (grey cloud) - Guelsir ** Wrośctarkar Śtwar (fourth great cloud) – Vostazar ** Kowanjādir (first of the Struck/Slain Thread) * Estagir - Ljasara (ash skeleton) - Liasar ** Enestākir (star of the Zeal Within) * Jazandomir - Asāndomścir (star of the manifest throne) - Asandomir * Ôronir - Śonościr (star of enmity) - Shonosir/Sonosir * Suronir - Jāmaścir (star of Yama) - Jamasir * Chernomir - Ākeścir (last planet) - Akesir * Postan - Postamścir ("final planet") - Possan, Postan ** Postāmke ("final end"), Postkätkāta ("final crossing") Red Ardeschi - Ardarisko * Jazgathral - Vjenzche - Wenzetia (burning star) * Jerde - Duara - Túaro (Earth) * Makhagûrna - Gandoresch - Kundrec (ash star) * Ontemâz/Luril - Keallesch - Kjalec (green star) * Irdastir - Grisalesch - Kirsilec (white star) * Chernomir - Aldodarié - Romaldir (furthest star/tragic hero banished to the east) Category:Locations Category:Star systems